


Embarrassment

by defholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan piss puppy, Chan pisses himself in the studio, Embarrassment, He is very embarrassed, Jisung catches him and makes him more embarrassed, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Porn, Vibrators, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic
Summary: Chan is stressed and decides to take a little break while working in the studio, but that little break turns into an incredibly embarrassing moment when he overstimulates himself to the point of peeing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Embarrassment

Chan knew that he was quite the workaholic. Most nights, you could find him perched in the chair of his dimly lit studio until the early hours of the morning. He practically lives inside the small room, taking breaks between working on new songs to eat, nap, play games, and relax all by himself. Producing is not an easy job, and there’s so many factors that Chan has to consider when making new music. How will the other members' unique voices fit into this song? Will the company find the song interesting enough to allow it on an album? What will the fans think of this song? Sometimes, it’s just a lot to worry about and even someone as level headed as Chan gets stressed. Tonight was no different, and Chan found himself extremely stressed out because the song he was working on just didn’t sound right, no matter what he tried. The hours passed by and he felt that he was getting nowhere. Taking off his headphones, Chan laid his head in his hands and gently rubbed his temples. 

After sitting there in silence for a few seconds, a familiar feeling struck Chan's tummy, almost like it was muscle memory. He felt the need to jerk off. Masturbation is a great stress reliever, he thought to himself, thinking back on all the nights that were just like this, alone in the studio, hand desperately stroking his cock while the sounds of moaning blared through his headphones. He always felt so much better after masturbating, his mind instantly feeling clearer after having an orgasm, thus allowing him to go back to his work. He needed that. Rolling in his chair over to the door of the studio, he flipped the lock. It was unlikely that someone would interrupt him, but he still didn’t want to risk the offhand chance that tonight would be the night that Jisung decides to show up at the studio unannounced. Chan was quite used to this routine, and as a matter of fact, he even brought “special” items to the studio for nights when he was feeling particularly stressed (or just horny). Retrieving a small key from behind a picture frame, he opened up the bottom right drawer of his desk. Living in a dorm with seven other boys, Chan didn’t exactly have a lot of private places to store items that he didn’t want the others to find, which is why he took advantage of the locking drawer in his desk. Originally, he used this drawer as a catch all for anything that he didn’t want anybody else to find. Currently, Chan’s drawer contained 4 things: a fleshlight, lube, a dildo, and a battery operated wand vibrator. He keeps these things here partly for convenience, and partly because he doesn’t want to have to explain to the other members why he owns a baby pink vibrator and a fleshy dildo that almost looks too realistic. He didn’t get to make use of any of the toys very often, usually being in a rush and wanting to get back to his work. Chan glanced at the clock, and seeing as it was still relatively early, he decided that tonight he would allow himself to take as long as he wanted. Just holding the vibrator in his hand had him excited, getting more worked up by the second imagining trailing it along his cock and down across his balls. 

Chan had quite the collection of porn, saving the link whenever he found a particularly good video that he might want to come back to later. Not being in the mood for anything specific, he clicked on a random link and was pleasantly surprised by what came up. The video, filmed in a pinkly lit room, shows a man bent over what appears to be a couch while a woman, presumably his girlfriend, comes up behind him wearing a strap on dildo. Chan had come across a lot of videos like this one while browsing through social media, and admittedly he was very intrigued by the idea of being taken from behind by a dominant woman, but that’s not the point here.  
Only a minute into the video, Chan could feel himself start to get hard, the light throbbing of his erection pushing against his black jeans, his hard dick making a nice outline against the fabric. Bringing a hand up through his shirt, he winced at how cold his hand was as it trailed up his chest to his already hard nipples. Chan’s body was incredibly sensitive. He’d never tried it, but he was almost certain that he could cum from nipple stimulation by itself. Twisting his small hard nipple with one hand and lightly rubbing himself through his jeans with the other, he felt himself ache as he watched the video unfold on the screen. Glancing at the door again to make sure that the lock was indeed flipped, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his now achingly hard cock. It was quite easy to get himself worked up, so it was no surprise that he was already leaking. Wincing slightly as he touched himself, he started to stroke his cock with his cold hand, spreading the wet precum down his shaft and running his thumb across the tip. He went on to lazily stroke himself like this for a couple minutes while keeping his eyes on the video. He thought to himself how badly he wanted to be fucked just like the boy in the video, how good it would feel to be filled and played with. With his free hand he grabbed the small pink vibrator, turning it on to the medium setting and putting it against his clothed nipples. It felt good, even through the fabric, and he found it hard to hold back the whine that built up in his throat. He knew that once he brought the vibrator to his cock, he would cum within minutes due to how sensitive he was. 

Turning it down to the lowest setting, he lightly touched the vibrator to his dick and his body instantly jolted. The vibrator felt so much different than his hand. Chan began teasing himself by just barely touching the vibrator to his cock and lightly dragging it along the length. He couldn’t hold back the noises that he was making at this point and just hoped that there was nobody within close proximity to the door that might be able to hear him. Turning the vibrator up to the medium setting, Chan lightly touched it to his balls and let out a whine. He wasn’t even paying attention to the video at this point, his head was tilted back with his eyes squeezed shut, focusing on how good the vibration felt against him. With the vibrator still on his balls, he used the other hand again to stroke himself, almost feeling light headed because of how good it felt. It hadn’t even taken very long but Chan found himself getting incredibly close to his orgasm, the warm sensation building up in his stomach and sweat beginning to form on his forehead. “Oh, shit” he choked out, taking the vibrator off his balls and back onto the tip of his cock was all that it took. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum-” His voice was strained and so pathetic, sounding high pitched and needy, letting out cute little noises as cum spilled out him, not moving the vibrator off himself even after his orgasm was over. Chan’s body was twitching from how hard he just came, but he didn’t feel satisfied yet. He wanted to cum again. 

Turning the vibrator up to the highest setting, he kept it pressed against his tip. It hurt quite a bit, seeing as though Chan was normally very sensitive, he almost never used the vibrator on the highest setting, and the added sensitivity from just having came made it almost unbearable. He started using his other hand to gently caress his chest and lightly play with his nipples until the sensitive pain from the vibrator subsided into pleasure and he could feel a second orgasm coming already. It felt different this time, the feeling of his orgasm drawing closer starting to feel more like he had to pee instead of feeling like he was going to cum. But he didn’t stop, pinching his nipples while the vibrator worked hard against his cock, forcing his body to cum again, even harder than the first time. An almost embarrassing amount of cum poured out of Chan’s cock, some of it getting on his pants and some of it dripping onto the floor. He couldn’t stop, it seemed like his orgasm wasn’t ending and only getting stronger. That’s exactly when Chan opened his eyes and looked down to realize that what was coming out of his dick wasn’t cum anymore, it was piss. He was pissing all over himself, uncontrollably soaking his jeans but it felt so fucking good. It was disgusting, he was just sitting there pissing himself, but the pleasure was like something that he had never felt before, so he let himself continue emptying his bladder until the wet spot covered the front of his jeans and his shirt. After he finished, he sat there for a few minutes in a completely fucked out state of bliss. And then the embarrassment hit. How was he going to get back home like this? He didn’t have a change of clothes in the studio, and even if he did he would still have to walk back home with his piss soaked clothes.

He sat up frantically, closing the tab of the porn video that had long ago ended and putting the cum soiled vibrator back inside the drawer, vowing to clean it later when he wasn’t soaked in his own piss. Taking tissues from the box by his computer, he quickly wiped up anything that had dripped on the floor. Chan needed to go home, but how could he do that when he looked like this? The piss stains were so obvious, a dark spot covering the entire front of his jeans and shirt that he couldn’t pass off as something as simple as spilling his water bottle on himself. He decided that he needed to get out of the building as soon as possible and walk home as fast as he could, praying that by the time he got home he would be able to get into the bathroom without anyone noticing. Maybe the other members decided to go to bed early, he thought and prayed that was the case. Quickly leaving the studio, he locked the door and nearly ran down the hallway and into the elevator. He tried to make himself seem as inconspicuous as possible in the event that he ran into somebody, even though he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. His cheeks were extremely red and he couldn’t stop fiddling with his ears, feeling how hot the skin was, he knew that he was blushing hard. 

The walk home wasn’t very long, but it was on a busy street. Walking as fast as his legs would allow him, Chan passed by several people, none of them paying any mind to him even though he was sure at this point that he had started to smell like piss too. Finally reaching the building that he and the rest of the members lived in, he felt a little bit relieved to almost be home safe. Fiddling with his key until he was finally able to unlock the front door to the dorms, he quickly removed his shoes and tried to dash to the bathroom as fast as possible.

“Chan hyung! You’re home ea-” Jisung’s voice echoed from the couch, where he was sat alone playing a video game, but he cut himself off as soon as he got a look at Chan. The younger boy sat in shock, mouth open wide as he stared at the wet spot that covered the front of his leader hyung. The look on Chan’s face told Jisung exactly what had happened. “You pissed yourself? Cute!” Chan says nothing, but feels like he’s going to be sick from embarrassment. At least it was only Jisung, he thought to himself. Maybe Jisung wouldn’t be a little shit for once and could keep this a secret between the two of them. Chan turned away from Jisung and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom, ready to strip off his piss soaked clothes and wallow in his own embarrassment. “Can’t wait to tell the others how our leader hyung pissed his pants.” Jisung said smugly, loud enough for Chan to hear him, and went back to playing his game.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this and I don't really know how I feel about it, I just really wanted to write about Chan peeing himself and I felt the need to include Jisung catching him and being an annoying little shithead 
> 
> But anyway thank you for your support on my last fic and thank you for reading this one as well! If you want you can find me on twitter @chanshole :)


End file.
